User talk:75.71.172.86
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Artimas Hunter page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Birchy (Talk) 07:45, December 15, 2012 What do you think your doing? Why are you adding false inform on fanfics??? [[User:Fuzzypelt|'I'm the fuzzest fuz']] [[User talk:Fuzzypelt|'That you will ever see']] 07:54, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Like Fuzzy said, what were you doing on fanfics? Because I think you might of vandalized my page. [[User:Mistybird|'Happy Happy']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'NEW YEAR! LET'S GO 2013!']] Stop Dude Dang, really? You really want to come on like some small wikia and flame all these people? You are pathetic and make me sick. I'm just a rollback, I can't do much and I don't really care. You leave a message on our owner's page and bolded the name 'Hunter' like it meant something? Her name is Artimas Hunter, seriously. Just leave our wikia, just go. If it wasn't clear enough before, go. [[User:Wetstream|'Circle me']][[User talk:Wetstream|'' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 19:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! YOU ARE A BESLUBBERING FOOL! A PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!!! YOU URSKADAMUS MOUSEBRAIN!! YOU CANKER-LIVERED MOUSE-DUNG! FOX-HEART! THIS IS THE REASON WHY U WERE BANNED!!!! YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING FOOL! YOU PIECE OF MOLDWARP! YOU RACDROPS!!!!!! SPRINK ON YOU!!!!! [[User:Fuzzypelt|'I'm the fuzzest fuz']] [[User talk:Fuzzypelt|'That you will ever see']] 23:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC) No. Just. . No. I've seen what you've done. . and please stop. I'm trying to be easy on you. . But I'm not a admin or something, just, stop. [[User:Mistybird|'Happy Happy']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'NEW YEAR! LET'S GO 2013!]] To be honest, my dear, I chose that gif mainly because it fit the purpose of how I feel about you. Well just do the same wikia protection like before. You put quotes and things on my page like you think I'd be scared of a pathetic anon. [[User:Wetstream|'''Circle me]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' And the needle moves gracefully...]] 00:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Look, I don't know who the f*** you think you are, but just stop. I'm serious. Jingle bells.. jingle bells.. It's Christmas time on the Wiki! 00:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) You need to stop this crap '''right now.' I am not an admin, but I care a lot about this wiki and I will not let you be an idiot and mess it up. STOP THIS RIGHT NOW.'Silverstar-"Don't You Dare Yowl At Me!" 00:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) For swearing and insulting other users, and changing/deletring other people's stories without permission, I'm banning you for a month. Afterwards, you can come back, but change your editing style, learn some manners, and make an account. If it happens again, you'll be permanently banned. Birchy Just want to say thanks guys. Also, dear random IP, you've been banned for 1000 years. I could have chosen infinity, but eh. Anyways, I suppose I have to leave a usual dramatic spiel about your life sucking and all if you are trolling a warrior cats fanfiction wiki....I mean, God, really? Are you that bad at what you do that you've already been booed off YouTube, Wikipedia, and all the other troll breeding grounds of the world? Like, that's just sad. If your trolling career has gone this far down the crapper I personally just recommend running down the residential streets of your town naked and singing 'Oh, Canada'. Granted, it won't really have much of an affect, but it's about the same as what you're leaving here. Also, I have no idea of what you are talking about transpiring a few months ago. And honestly I could give two craps. Here, you can have three for fun. Anyways, I suppose I also have to leave you with a dramatic farewell like you gave me... 75.71.172.86. Farewell....'172.86. God, see? That was sad. Just go start practicing 'Oh, Canada', kay? :) ----You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 00:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC)